Nightmare
by SexyPunk54
Summary: Julie has a nightmare. Or is she? Rated T for language


**This is just a short little one-shot that was sitting on my computer. Thought I would just upload it and see what people think. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>She checked her hair in the mirror. Reapply some lipstick that had smudged off during the day. The oven rang and she rushed to get it. "Kids." She called. Jason and Anna came into the kitchen.<p>

"Yes mother."

"Your father will be here any minute."

"Gee mom, we still need to clean up."

"You go do that. Then I want you to go wash yourselves. You want to look your best when your father gets home."

"We sure do mom." Anna said. They headed up to go wash their hands.

"My little treasures." Julie sighed happily. She began to set the plates when the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home."

Julie met her husband at the door. "Hello dear. How was your day?"

"Fine."

"I'm sure your tired. Why don't you take a seat in your favorite chair."

"I think I will."

"Dinner is almost ready." Julie sat him down and took off his shoes. "Now get nice and comfy."

"Where are the kids?"

"Dad." They walked up to him calmly. Each giving him a hug and a kiss.

"I'll get you something to drink." Julie walked over to the wet bar and poured him a glass of scotch. She smiled when she handed it to him. "I have to go check on dinner. I'm sorry it's not ready for you when you got home. I was a little late today."

"Just don't let it happen again."  
>"Oh I won't." Julie rushed into the kitchen. The meatloaf was done and she pulled it out of the oven and sat it in the middle of the table. "Dinner's ready."<p>

Julie's husband taking head of the table. "Looks wonderful dear."

"Thank you." Julie blushed. With a prayer said the family started to eat.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I cleaned the house and tended to the garden. All in a day of women's work. Nothing really important."

"Mommy, may I be excused?"

"Are you already sweetie?"

"Yes."

"Then yes you may." Anna got up from the table. Her brother following shortly after. Julie started to clear away the dish. "Go and relax. This is my work. I think there is a game on." Julie nudged her husband in the direction of the living room. "I'll get you a drink." Julie poured him another glass and handed it to him. "There you go." Julie really wanted to go out tonight. Nearly said so but she held her tongue. He probably had a hard day at work.

"Thank you." He said before turning his attention to the game on the TV.

"Children, it's time to go to bed."

"Ok mommy." They nodded putting their toys away.

"I love you." Julie kissed her kids.

"We love you too mommy."

"Jules…Julie?…Julie!"

Julie blinked her eyes open. She looked up into the eyes of her husband. "What happened?"

"I came home and you were asleep on the couch. Then you were mumbling and tossing and turning. I thought you were going to fall off the couch." His heavy palm slid across her expanding stomach. Where their child, their son, lay safe and protected.

"Oh, it's was so horrible. The worst nightmare ever." Julie threw herself in her husbands arm.

"Tell me about it."

"I was…I was a June Cleaver wanna-be. Oh god. I took your shoes off and waited on you hand and foot. It was disgusting. I was upset that I didn't have dinner ready for you." He started to laugh.

"Jules…"

"Don't laugh at me Tim Riggins. That was the worst nightmare ever."

"Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep to 'Leave to Beaver' then." Tim said turning off the TV.

"Shut it." Julie used Tim to pull herself off the couch.

"Here."

"Don't touch me. You made fun of me" Julie said

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen."

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to give me a foot massage."

"Fuck you Tim." Julie yelled back at her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure I complete love it but what the hell. Review and let me know what you think. I was watching Leave it to Beaver on the TV Land Channel with my dad and this story just came to me. Don't know why I picked TimJulie but whatevs. Review, I love it when I get them. ;)**

**-SexyPunk54-**


End file.
